warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Fireheart002
Alle meine Geschichtentitel, Geschichten, Staffeltitel, Staffeln, Ideen, Katzen, andere Charaktere usw. dürfen nicht gestohlen werden, dasselbe gilt für alle Bilder. ''Fanart zu meinen Charakteren und Geschichten ist selbstverständlich erlaubt, sofern mir eine Nachricht mit dem Bild auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen wird. '' Wichtigstes *Siebzehn. *Music-Addict. :*Ich höre ständig Musik. Es sei denn, ich bin in der Schule oder schaue YouTube. *Ich bin 24/7 online. *Ich besitze keinen oder einen sehr schlechten Schlafrythmus. :*Das führt dazu, dass ich in der Schule oftmals fast einschlafe. :*Viele denken, dass ich 'nen Guten hab. Wenn ich "Gute Nacht" sage, bin ich allerdings noch superlange im Bett und gucke YouTube oder höre einfach nur Musik. Meistens ist es die Musik. *Perfekt Unperfekt. *Ich will Tattoos. :*Eine 16 für den 16. Dezember 2010. (Zeigefinger der linken Hand.) :*Eine 17 für den 17. Februar 2014. (Kleiner Finger der linken Hand.) :*Der kleine Schriftzug "Believe", darunter eine Unendlichkeitssschleife. (Mittelfinger der linken Hand.) :*Eine 1 für den 1. Mai 2015. (Zeigefinger der rechten Hand.) :*Eine 28 für den 28. August 2014. (Kleiner Finger der rechten Hand.) :*Eine Flamme. (Handrücken der linken Hand.) :*Den Schriftzug "13. Juli 2014", daneben ein Fußball. (linke Schulter.) :*Ein Phönix. (linkes Schulterblatt.) :*Den Schriftzug "Perfekt Unperfekt". (Rechter Unterarm.) :*Ein Rotkehlchen. (Rechte Schulter.) :*Ich will nicht viele oder so, nh. *Ich spiele Sonic, seit ich 7 bin. Aber ich kenne ihn, seit ich denken kann. *Mein erstes Pokémon-Spiel war SoulSilver. *Mein Lieblingsanime ist Darker than Black, aber mein Lieblingsmanga ist Hetalia. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum. :*Nach Darker than Black kommt Soul Eater und dann Guilty Crown. *Mein erster Anime war Heidi. *Meine Lieblingsband der englischen Sprache ist Hollywood Undead. :*Die sind auch meine absolute Lieblingsband und keiner kann denen das Wasser reichen. :*Ich kann jedes Lied mitsingen. :*Ich wollte noch nie so sehr auf ein Konzert einer bestimmten Band wie von ihnen. *Meine Lieblingsband der deutschen Sprache ist Tonbandgerät. *Kommafehler regen mich auf. *Ich zitiere gerne YouTuber. *Ich schaue YouTube aktiv erst seit Mai 2014, aber mittlerweile frag' ich mich echt, wie ich ohne YouTube überlebt habe. *Meine Lieblingsyoutuber sind Rewinside und ConCrafter. *Ich shippe Kelay, Mauz und Stexpert wie nichts Gutes. :*Besonders Stexpert. *Ich mag die meisten weiblichen YouTuberinnen nicht. Eigentlich mag ich von denen nur Lena Vanille. *Ich ändere oft mein Lieblingslied bzw. höre teilweise nur noch ein Lied. :*Mein richtiges Lieblingslied wird aber immer "Paperthin Hymn" von Anberlin sein. *Ich kann longboarden und liebe es, das zu tun. :*Das ist der einzige Sport, den ich aktiv mache. :*Ich schwimme auch gerne, mach's aber nicht aktiv, vorallem, weil ich es nicht wirklich richtig kann. *Ich geb 'nen Fick auf die Meinung anderer Leute. Ich mach' mein Ding und davon wird mich keiner abhalten. :*Ebenfalls juckt es mich nicht, ob Leute mich hassen. Ich scheiß auf Hater. *Ich liebe Casper. :*Seine Texte sind Liebe. :*Trotzdem liebe ich "Raus aus meiner Kneipe" von Trailerpark. *Ich wurde 2 Jahre lang gemobbt. :*Sollte das allerdings jetzt jemand tun, ist es mir egal. *YouTube hat mich zu dem gemacht, der ich heute bin. :*Ich bin dadurch unheimlich stark geworden. *Ich finde Ed Sheeran's Musik wahnsinnig schön. *Ich würde für Achterbahnen töten. *Anfang 2014 war ich noch so, wie ich auch 2012 war. Ich habe mich im Laufe 2014 so verändert. :*Das zwar nur innerlich, aber äußerlich kommt sicher noch. *Ich will ein Piercing an der Lippe. *Ich will 'ne andere Haarfarbe, weiß aber noch nicht, welche. Pastellblau, pastelllila oder minzgrün wären cool. *Deutschrap ist im Laufe 2014 meine Musikrichtung geworden. :*Davor war es eher Alternative, Indie Rock und normaler Rock. :*Das höre ich zwar immer noch, aber ich höre mehr Deutschrap. *Das Internet hat eine Altersbegrenzung manchmal bitter nötig. *07032015 *Ich kann beweisen, dass Jared Evan einer der nettesten Menschen auf diesem Planeten ist. *01052015 & 02052015 *Mein Lieblingsrapper der englischen Sprache ist Hoodie Allen. Mein Lieblings-Deutschrapper ist Sierra Kidd. *Ich wohne 573 km weit entfernt von der meiner Meinung nach schönsten Stadt, 345 km weit entfernt von dem meiner Meinung nach schönsten Mädchen und 887 km weit entfernt von meinem persönlichen Glück. *Der 1. Mai 2015 und der 2. Mai 2015 gehörten zu den schönsten Tagen meines Lebens. :*Ich habe dort Menschen getroffen, die mich aus einer Tiefphase meines Lebens geholt haben, und außerdem 2 Menschen die mir zusammen mit noch 3 anderen mehr bedeuten als die ganze Welt. :*Ich konnte ca. 20-30 Sekunden mit meinem Lieblingsyoutuber sprechen und ihn umarmen. Ich lächle immer noch, wenn ich daran zurückdenke und das wird eines der Dinge sein, an die ich mich womöglich noch sehr lange erinnern werde. Und ich werde immer lächeln, wenn ich daran zurückdenke. :*''"Die armen Longboards mit diesen hässlichen Unterschriften."'' - Worte, an die ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang noch erinnern werde. ♥ *Bei agar.io heiße ich immer 'Löwenkind.' Wenn ihr diesen Nick dort seht, fresst den Kreis nicht. Das bin höchstwahrscheinlich dann ich. :*Nein, ich bin kein Löwenkind. Ich hasse Liont. Der Nick ist nur ein Scherz. *17062015, 18062015 & 19062015 :*Den Abend des 18. Juni werde ich niemals vergessen. *Ich bin seit 3 Jahren in denselben Jungen verliebt, aber ich habe nicht vor, es ihm jemals zu erzählen. *30072015 :*Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich diesen wunderbaren Menschen an diesem Tag treffen durfte und wir zusammen Spaß hatten. --> Tau ♥. (Spaß = Haltebügel in die Rippen bekommen und in der Wasserbahn schreien, als gäb's kein Morgen mehr.) *Der 7. August und der 8. August 2015 waren, abgesehen davon, dass ich eine gute Freundin getroffen habe, die zwei schlimmsten Tage im Jahr 2015 für mich. :*Eine bestimmte Sache, die da mehr oder weniger passiert oder eben nicht passiert ist, macht mich extrem fertig, und das sollte sie eigentlich nicht. *Ich hasse falsche Versprechen über alles. *Ich verbinde viel zu viele Lieder mit tollen Erinnerungen und das ist sehr, sehr schlimm. :*Allein in meiner Spotify-Playlist nur für Erinnerungen an meine alte Klasse sind 24 Lieder drin, was traurigerweise die Anzahl der Personen ist, mit denen ich am Ende in dieser Klasse war. Cry. *Auf Spotify heiße ich übrigens schlaflxs. Da das hier aber keiner wirklich bis zum Ende lesen würde, wird das wahrscheinlich keiner erfahren, haha. *♥